And You Have My Bow
by Tainted Cries
Summary: Legolas' Point of view, its set when he says and you have my bow...its more based on the movie...have fun
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Yes, I'm not the greatest writer, but this is one of my better stories, and some of my stories have been good...enjoy..((and this is during the moment that Legolas offers to be in the Fellowship of the ring....))

Disclaimer: All LOTR characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, all places all that stuff...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***** The Actual Scene *****

Legolas: "And you have my bow." 

Gimli: "And my axe!" 

Boromir: "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." 

Sam: "Ha! Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me." 

Elrond: "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council, and you are not." 

Merry: "Oi! We're coming too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us." 

Pippin: "Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of missio.. quest..thing." 

Merry: "Well that rules you out, Pip." 

Elrond: "Nine companions. So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." 

Pippin: "Great. Where are we going?" 

***** My story begins... *****

Merry: *looks at Pippin and frowns*

Frodo: "Thank you, all."

* Legolas' Prospective*

"This shall be a long journey." *He says to himself, he goes and sits on a rock near a beautiful pond, trees around him, the water crystal clear, Rivendell has always been beautiful. He runs his fingers along his knive, which he is holding in his hand, thinking about the journey that has been set before him*

"We shall prepare to leave tomorrow morning." *announces Aragorn*

*Legolas becomes quite saddened, for he does not enjoy leaving his Elven surroundings, leaving the glistening water, the magnificent leaves, leaving just Rivendell itself, he has been here often and has become quite fond of it. It is Legolas' mission to make true friends, for there are no other Elves on the Fellowship, just four hobbits, two men, a wizard, a dwarf, and an elf. He would befriend anyone he could trust, just like he has to Aragorn. He stands up and goes to the House of Elrond, hoping to find Aragorn, he looks around*

"Yes, Legolas, may I help you with anything? Do you need anything for the journey?" *Arwen asks kindly*

"Nothing for the journey, thank you, have you any idea of Aragorn's location?" *I ask sincerely*

"He is speaking with Boromir, in the garden." *she answers*

"Thank you, my lady." *I reply and head off to the gardens, spotting Boromir and Aragorn, talking about plans for the Journey, routes and such* "Excuse me, Aragorn, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course, pardon me Boromir." *Aragorn walks up to Legolas, away from Boromir* "Yes, Legolas, what is it?"

"Is he to be trusted?" *he is referring to Boromir* "You saw how he was, he wants the Ring of Power."

"He can be trusted for now, but cautiously." *Aragorn replies and returns to Boromir, they start to converse again*

"He cannot." *Legolas says under his breath, walking away and sitting on a bench in the garden, he mumbles in Elvish and sighs, thinking about the way Boromir acted towards the Ring of Power, he knows Boromir wants it, he'll have to keep a close eye on him. He tries to forget about Boromir for now, he takes in the beauty around him, trying to relax. He sighs after a few minutes and stands up, starting to walk back to the House of Elrond.*

A/N: I hope you like the start of it! Tell me what you think ppls!! Luv ya, more to come...later!


	2. A Special Purpose

"He cannot." *Legolas says under his breath, walking away and sitting on a bench in the garden, he mumbles in Elvish and sighs, thinking about the way Boromir acted towards the Ring of Power, he knows Boromir wants it, he'll have to keep a close eye on him. He tries to forget about Boromir for now, he takes in the beauty around him, trying to relax. He sighs after a few minutes and stands up, starting to walk back to the House of Elrond.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*I enter the House of Elrond only to find no one. I sit down and think of home, think of everything, is this really what I am meant to be doing? Is this really my purpose?*

"Legolas, dinner is ready. Will you join us?" *Aragorn asks my politely as he casually walks in*

"I don't think so, go on and eat. I am not very hungry." , I reply. 

"Why not, my friend? What is the matter?", asks Aragorn.

"Nothing, I am in deep thought. That is all."

"I see, Legolas, if you have any doubt, we _do _need you."

"Thank you Aragorn, You are very kind."

"You are a great friend, and a true one at that. I will see you later on."

"Yes, please go eat, do not let me keep you waiting."

"Alright, goodbye." *Aragorn walks out of the room, going to eat dinner.*

*I sigh* "Aragorn has so much purpose, so much passion. Why can I not have that type of passion? Or maybe I do."

"Of course you do, I have seen you in battle." *came a voice from behind me.*

*I turn around, only to find Frodo.* "Thank you, Frodo, I only fight in battle to protect you, a long journey has been set upon you."

"I realize that. But I, the fellowship would get nowhere near where we wanted without you, you play a big part, and a long journey has been set upon _you._"

"I do not know if this journey is for me, am I really meant for this?"

"I can only tell you that we will need you, you cannot let anyone down, you are meant to be with us."

"Am I? Am I really? How would you know? Do you know what it feels like? Day after day, wondering what I am meant to do here, why I am here. Everyone seems so much more important, what am I to do? Just protect? But everyone will be doing that, what are my services needed for? I think that I have no purpose! And you cannot tell me if I do or do not! You do not know! And you shall never know!" *I yelled angrily*

"Legolas, I was not trying to upset you." *came a scared, small voice from Frodo's mouth*

"I am sorry, Frodo, You did not hurt me. Excuse me for my rudeness."

"Do not be sorry, you have a right to feel like that. No one should hold you back. Feel free to do what you will with your life, I do not ask you to come with, I only ask for your friendship to accompany me on the way."

"Of course I will come, and of course you have my friendship."

"Thank you, see you in a bit." *Frodo walks out to visit Bilbo*

"Your welcome." *I sigh and sit down again, still nothing came to me for a purpose, for hours I drained away there, it slowly killing me and I didn't even notice.*


	3. Whispers in Elvish

"Thank you, see you in a bit." *Frodo walks out to visit Bilbo*

"Your welcome." *I sigh and sit down again, still nothing came to me for a purpose, for hours I drained away there, it slowly killing me and I didn't even notice.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Legolas?" *Aragorn stepped in the House of Elrond and looked around and suddenly saw a figure on the floor, saw pointy Elven ears and long blonde hair, and became frightened.* "LEGOLAS?" *he ran over to him him with worried eyes.* "Legolas, my dear friend."

*Legolas moaned a little and looked up at Aragorn feeling weak.* "Aragorn, I do not feel well."

"I see that, Legolas." *Aragorn says and helps him up.*

"I don't know what happened, I am okay." *he stands up and smiles at Aragorn trying to reassure him.*  
  
"I do not know, how do you feel?" *Came Aragorn's worried voice.*

"I feel fine, really." *I tried to smile again, but I knew he knew.*

"Alright, come, we must leave now." *Aragorn said and left.*

*Legolas said to himself.* "I've been out of it all that time, it's already morning?" *but he nodded and left, following Aragorn.*  
  
***** @ The Entrance to Rivendell *****  
  
*The Fellowship stood at the entrance, saying their farewells, Aragorn talking with Arwen a little ways away.*  
  
"I will miss you dearly, Arwen." *Said Aragorn, sadness in his voice.*

"We will meet again." *Arwen's soft voice hit his ears and he wished not to leave, but he knew he had to.*

"I should hope so." *and with that he smiled and went back to the rest of the Fellowship, Arwen slowly following him.*

"Thank you, Lord Elrond, I always enjoy staying here." *Legolas said gratefully.*

"It was my pleasure Legolas, please come again." *Elrond said.*

*Legolas looked at Arwen.* "Thank you for everything, dear friend." *he smiled at her sincerely and Aragorn looked at him suspicously.*  
  
"It was no problem at all Legolas." *she whispered something in Elvish to Legolas and smiled and walked away towards the House of Elrond.*  
  
"What was that about, Legolas?" *asked Aragorn curiously.*

"Oh nothing Aragorn, nothing at all." *Legolas answered, half innocently.*  
  
"Right then, let's go." *He started to walk out, waving to the Elves goodbye, the Fellowship followed behind him.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


A/N: How you guys enjoying it? REVIEW! Do you think that something happened between Legolas and Arwen, or am I just leading you on? Hmm...interesting.....very interesting...


End file.
